Uma Primeira Vez Inesquecivel
by Lady Night Cold
Summary: Imagine se você ganhasse uma pedra que pudesse trazer nosso mestre de poções de volta, mas é claro por uma noite e que essa noite fosse sua primeira vez. Com um Snape bem safadinho. Leia please.


**Uma Primeira Vez Inesquecível**

Ao tocar do despertador lembrando que existe mais um dia para ser enfrentado. O sol exposto porem seu calor vencido pelo já esperado frio.

Talitha uma jovem de dezoito anos muito formosa de cabelos cumpridos e lisos, com seus olhos castanhos claros que na luz ficavam verde dourados, olhos herdado de seu avô, ela já se arrumando para seu trabalho sempre com o mesmo estilo de sempre, com a mesma cor, blusa regata que modelava sua cintura fina e com um super decote, sua calça jeans preta agarrada dando valor às curvas traseiras e uma bota de couro com salto baixo, só havia a cor preta nisso tudo e em seu guarda roupas, ela alegava que destacava sua pele branca e chamava mais atenção, com uma leve maquiagem, pois não gostava de nada colorido, apenas um forte lápis preto nos olhos, um pouco de pó para esconder as raras marcas pelas espinhas já inexistentes e um suave batom vinho em seus lábios já vermelhos e carnudos.

Ela era uma bela mulher. No entanto solteira. Não que isso a incomodava, não, ela preferia ficar assim sozinha a perder tempo de se apaixonar, isso só ocorrera uma vez e houve muita decepção fazendo com que ela desistisse de abrir seu coração novamente a qualquer um. Seus gostos em relação aos homens também não eram muito comuns, gostava de homens mais velhos e sérios, algo que era difícil de encontrar e ela também nem procurava. Preocupava-se mais em estudar e mergulhar nos livros do que com seu coração.

Enfim ela já caminhava para o ponto de ônibus e ir ao trabalho, com sua mente fora do mundo normal, mas sim em um livro que ela acabara de ler na noite passada, um livro de ficção que contava a historia de um menino bruxo com uma cicatriz na cabeça era o ultimo livro da serie, até que quando voltou ao mundo real ela percebera que já estava em frente à biblioteca comunitária de sua cidade aonde trabalhava, ela conseguira o emprego com um tio que trabalha na prefeitura e como faltava funcionário nesse ramo ela se candidatou para ocupar o cargo até terminar a faculdade de sociologia e procurar um emprego na área.

Como era julho não havia aulas, então ficava até tarde na biblioteca saboreando os livros quando notou que já era mais de oito horas da noite, arrumou suas coisas para em seguida trancar tudo e sair às pressas ao ponto de ônibus até que tropeçou em uma senhora derrubando todas as sacolas dela.

- Nossa, me perdoe! Como sou desastrada, perdoe-me. – Ela dizia enquanto ajudava à senhora pegar suas coisas.

Quando se levantou pode ver que a senhora era sua vizinha, mas não tinha muito relacionamento com ela, pois ela era meio estranha e como Talitha também não tinha tempo para conversar com nenhum vizinho elas mal se viam a única que tinha amizade era com a vizinha da frente, pois era sua melhor amiga Cristhina e estudavam juntas.

- Não se preocupe minha jovem. Eu é quem devia prestar mais a atenção. – Disse a mulher de cabelos grisalhos e despenteados, Talitha observou-a que ela se vestia de um jeito engraçado e que lembrava muito os ciganos, cheia de colares e puseras e um vestido laranja e verde até que combinava com a mulher só a sandália marrom que não combinou muito.

- Essas sacolas é muito pesadas, posso ajudá-la a carregar se a senhora quiser. – disse meio envergonhada, Talitha não era muito solidaria, mas se sentiu mal por ser tão desastrada e derrubar todas as coisas da mulher.

- Ah. Se não for incomodá-la, eu aceito sim, realmente são muito pesadas. E pode me chamar de Lola. – Disse abrindo um grande sorriso e com um brilho nos seus olhos azuis.

- Sou Talitha. – Se apresentou enquanto as duas entravam no ônibus.

- É eu sei. – E mais uma vez a mulher sorriu. Talitha pensou em ignorar aquilo e passou a roleta.

As duas conversaram o percurso todo até descerem e caminharem pela rua. Talitha carregou as sacolas até a casa da mulher, se despediu, mas antes dela se virar e ir embora para casa, Lola a segurou sutilmente pelo braço e disse.

- Espere só um minuto, eu queria lhe agradecer pela gentileza. – E retirou uma pedra cristalina meio azul ou roxa ela não soube ao certo de dentro de umas das sacolas entregando em seguida para Talitha.

- Er... Não precisava... Fiz mais que minha obrigação. – Disse com uma expressão interrogativa enquanto pegava a pedra, depois de observá-la perguntou. – O que é isso?

- Um presente. Por favor, aceite. – Disse a senhora com um brilho de excitação nos olhos e acrescentou. – E lembre-se só vai acontecer uma vez. Boa Noite!

Talitha desejou o mesmo e começou a caminhar em direção sua casa que ficava depois de três casas acima, mas muito mais confusa "Eu hein... cada coisa louca que me acontece" pensava enquanto entrava em sua casa.

Passando pela sua sala e indo direto ao corredor à direita entrando na primeira porta que era o banheiro largando a pedra no sofá. Depois de tomar um banho quente e demorado ela se enrolou na toalha, penteou os cabelos molhados e se vestiu com uma bermuda curtinha e uma camiseta grande era seu pijama. Saiu do banheiro voltando para sala e entrando pela porta do lado esquerdo onde ficava a cozinha, afinal estava faminta, ligou o radio, esquentou a comida e lembrou se do livro que havia lido na noite passada, voltou para sala entrou novamente no corredor à direita e foi para o fim dele onde ficava outra porta que dava acesso ao seu quarto, lá se encontrava uma escrivaninha, um guarda roupas e a sua cama pegou o livro q estava em cima da escrivaninha e voltou para cozinha. Começou a lê-lo enquanto comia até ouvir a campainha tocar pensou "Droga, só pode ser Cristhina" enquanto atravessava a sala, saiu pelo quintal vazio e abandonado avistou a amiga encostada no portão de grade que imediatamente abriu-o dando espaço para a amiga loira entrar.

- Por que você sempre vem na hora que eu estou jantando? – Disse enquanto olhava serio para amiga que estava com uma camiseta azul e uma calça jeans calçando um chinelo muito florido, esperando uma resposta.

- Porque eu venho justamente para comer. – Respondeu a loira com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Demorou a chegar hoje hein, onde a senhorita estava?

- Ah, estava com um "carinha" por aí. – Responde dando risada junto com a amiga enquanto as duas entravam na sala.

- Aham, é mais fácil você ser eleita presidente do pais do que estar com um "carinha" por ai. – Falava enquanto as duas se sentavam à mesa na cozinha. – Não me surpreende você não ter um namorado e ser virgem ainda. – Elas riram – Vejam só lendo livros de criança de novo, Harry Potter, nossa como você gosta de ler esses livros! – E balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vou nem responder. Servida? – Disse Talitha mostrando o prato de comida sem se quer dirigir o olhar para ela apenas com os olhos fixos ao livro.

- Não, já JANTEI. – Enfatizou a ultima palavra. – O que tem de tão interessante nesse livro?

- Pega um pra ler e você vai saber.

- Sem graça, você não pode dizer?

- Aff... Tá a historia conta um mundo de magia... Sabe é legal devia ler, sem contar que os personagens é muito interessantes queria que um deles existisse.

- Me deixa adivinhar deve ser um velho?

- É de certa forma é sim, mas é muito alem disso. O sujeito é sarcástico, todo poderoso é muito lindo pra mim, pena que ele morre no final.

- Que horror! Você precisa de alguém antes que isso fique critico demais. – Elas riram e permaneceram a noite inteira assim, jogando conversa fora e dando risadas, Talitha disse o que acontecera com ela e da sua vizinha Lola.

- Nossa, uma pedra? – Falou Cristhina indignada com o que ouvira. – Se ao menos ela lhe desse dinheiro.

- O importante que já passou. – Responde Talitha ignorando o comentário da amiga.

- Né o papo tá bom, mas é melhor eu ir embora.

Cristhina se despediu da amiga e Talitha a acompanhou até o portão e o trancou em seguida. Entrou na casa e trancou bem as portas, pois já era tarde.

Depois de verificar toda a casa Talitha foi se deitar, e antes de pegar no sono ficou vagando por sua mente "É seria interessante ter uma noite com alguém interessante, quem sabe com _ele_, uma noite especial e que seria minha primeira vez é claro. Ah não seja louca é só um livro e _ele_ não existe é apenas um personagem, Cristhina tem razão eu preciso de alguém logo." E logo dormiu.

O sol surgiu mais derrotada na manha de quinta-feira que estava mais fria por sinal. Talitha se levantou como de costume se trocou, mas por cima da blusa regata ela vestiu uma blusa cacharrel, pois no dia anterior esquecera-se de levar um agasalho e passou frio.

Enquanto ela saía viu a pedra e percebeu que ela brilhava ainda mais, pegou-a e resolveu levar com si colocando a na sua bolsa de couro.

Dessa vez ela não estava de bota e sim de sandália de salto alto preta com uma calça jeans preta alta, a maquiagem era da mesma forma que as outras e assim seguiu para mais um dia de trabalho.

Chegando à biblioteca sentou na sua habitual mesa e lembrou-se da pedra logo a retirou da sua bolsa e ficou por alguns minutos a observando tentando entender o porquê de ela brilhar tanto. O dia passou calmamente até que o sol ia se pondo, a biblioteca já vazia, as ruas já desertas, Talitha começou a fechar as janelas, desligou os computadores, guardou os livros e quando terminou de fechar as cortinas um enorme clarão surgiu em sua mesa e a luz só cessou depois de alguns segundos, ela respirou fundo e começou a andar devagar com toda cautela tentando olhar por cima da mesa para descobrir o que havia acontecido, até que chegando lá tudo havia em ordem exceto a pedra que havia sumido.

Talitha parou por um minuto tentando raciocinar o que havia acontecido e se não era fruto de sua imaginação até que se virou para encarar a porta e encostar-se à mesa ela deu um grito saltando para trás e caindo sentada no chão, pasma e tremendo ela ficou quando viu um homem alto, todo de preto com os cabelos oleosos até os ombros escuros como os olhos frios que a penetravam, ele estava de braços cruzados e sua capa farfalhava enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção pegando uma cadeira e colocando-a em frente dela e sentando em seguida a encarando.

Talitha ficou paralisada sem saber o que fazer, pois o medo era grande daquele homem sentado em sua frente olhando-a como se ela fosse sua presa.

- Que-Quem é vo-você? O que-que quer? – Ela perguntou com muita dificuldade de respirar e sem mover um músculo, pois tremia muito.

- Talvez você possa me dizer. – Ele falou com sua voz grave e firme.

Seus olhos perfuravam os de Talitha que fazia com que ela se sentisse ameaçada. Ela pensou "Ele é um ladrão? Ou um estuprador? Oh! Meu Deus! De onde eu o conheço, seu nariz de gancho, seu cabelo seboso, uma expressão fria..." Ela arregalou os olhos e se estremeceu mais ainda "Não pode ser... Não, impossível, ele não existe... é apenas um personagem de um livro... ou será..."

- Não pode ser! – Ela falou sem perceber que havia dito e se assustou com isso.

- O que não pode ser Senhorita? Ele perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas sem perder o contato visual com a voz mais grave ainda. – Talvez sim.

- Impossível você não existe.

- E como sabe?

- Não, eu não sei.

- Sim, sabe.

Ela o encarou e depois abaixou a cabeça tentando encontrar uma resposta para aquilo tudo, afinal era um absurdo demais, ela se lembrou da senhorita Lola, da pedra, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente voltando a encará-lo.

- Você é um ladrão?

- Não. – Ele a olhava como se encontrasse alguma coisa.

- Então o que você quer aqui?

- Isso é você que tem que me responder.

Ela parou por um momento respirou fundo e pensou para logo em seguida falar.

- Você pode me dizer quem você é?

- Pois bem. – Ele se curvou para mais perto dela deixando seu rosto a centímetros de distante do dela fazendo com que ela sentisse seu hálito. – Vou refrescar sua memória, sou aquele que você viu em um livro.

Como ele sabia? Será que ele estava lendo sua mente? Ela o encarou, não sabia o que fazer.

- Severus Snape? – Ela perguntou temendo a resposta. Por um momento ela achou ter visto um sorriso nos lábios dele, mas foi rápido de mais.

- Vejo que você lembrou. – Falou ironicamente ainda com seus olhos fixos ao dela.

- Mas... Er... Você não existe. – ela falou confusa daquilo tudo.

- Se você assim desejar. – Ele hesitou, para depois concluir – Posso ir embora.

- Como isso é possível?

- Não sei talvez a pedra que você insiste em pensar seja responsável por isso.

Sim ele estava lendo sua mente.

- Como sabe sobre a pedra?

- Você pergunta demais.

Ele se levantou e estendeu uma das suas mãos para Talitha que depois de olhar fixamente para a mão dele ela aceitou e a segurou sendo puxada ao seu encontro que imediatamente ficou de pé e a soltando em seguida tentando se afastar o maximo possível, mas sem sucesso, pois havia uma mesa atrás dela que a impediu deixando um curto espaço entre eles.

Ele ficou a observando cada parte de seu corpo, analisou bem seu rosto seus lábios e quando voltou aos olhos percebera que ela havia corada com ele a observando. Ele deu um curto passo a sua frente e se via quase colado seu corpo com o dela, com seu nariz encostando-se aos dela, ela se estremeceu com aquilo.

- Diz Senhorita o porquê de eu estar aqui? – Ele a olhou com mais intensidade quando perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – Ela engoliu em seco antes de responder. Realmente ela não sabia, ele podia ver isso nos olhos dela, ela não sabida de nada que estava acontecendo.

- Então poderemos dar um motivo. – Ele falou rouco olhando-a com desejo.

- Como? – Ela perguntou temendo o que ele podia fazer. Até que ela sentiu ele se aproximar mais e seus corpos finalmente se colarem de vez, ele era alto e ela tinha que erguer sua cabeça para encará-lo. Um desejo subiu dentro dela.

- Não farei nada aquilo que não quiser. – Ele dizia enquanto seus corpos se colavam.

- Então poderia se afastar de mim. – Ela disse com as pernas bambas tentando se controlar.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? – Ele falou enquanto uma das mãos agarrou a cintura dela apertando contra si a fazendo sentir seu coração pulsar fortemente enquanto outra mão se enrolou nos cabelos dela, seus rostos rasparam um contra o outro, extintivamente suas mãos foram até o ombro dele e permaneceu com a boca entre aberta.

- Não. – Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer sem saber que estava ofegante e seu coração descontrolada.

Ouvindo isso ele a apertou mais e a beijou desesperadamente pedindo passagem com a língua para dentro da boca dela, que a mesma permitiu rapidamente e ambas as línguas travaram uma guerra, seus corpos se mexendo freneticamente como se ansiasse loucamente um pelo outro, era como se ambos estivessem mortos de fome um pelo outro. Snape passara sua mão pelo corpo dela como se estivesse marcando território na cada apertada que ele dava, até que com as duas mãos ele a pegou pelas coxas e a levantou fazendo ela se sentar em cima da mesa, abrindo as penas e se encaixando entre elas. Os dois se beijavam ardentemente suas respirações desenfreadas seus corpos pedindo por mais contato até que ele arrancou sua blusa cacharrel deixando apenas com a regata, ele jogou os compridos cabelos para trás dos ombros dela deixando o pescoço livre para em seguida ele depositar beijos quentes, beijando lentamente seu pescoço, chupando sua sensível pele, mordiscando enquanto subia até a sua orelha esquerda.

- Você vai ser minha. – Ele falou como se estivesse cochichando e lambendo em seguida sua orelha. Com uma das mãos ele ia desabotoando seu casaco, depois de tirar sua capa. Talitha não podia conter sua excitação e a vontade de tê-lo dentro de si aumentava só de imaginar, ela começou a ajudá-lo com os botões e beijando seu rosto. Depois de terminar com o casaco ele a beijou com mais vontade do que antes enquanto uma das mãos se cravavam nos cabelos dela a outra entrava por baixo de sua blusa massageando suas costas. Ela gemeu dentro da boca dele, fazendo com que ele se excitava ainda mais. Havia ainda uma camiseta branca por debaixo do casaco dele, enquanto terminaram o beijo, Talitha não perdeu tempo em começar a desabotoar a camiseta mostrando seu peitoral pálido e abdome definido, não era um atleta, mas estava em forma, com uma das mãos ela cariciava entre os poucos pelos que havia no peito. Logo em seguida Snape arrancou a blusa regata dela juntamente com o sutiã, sua boca desceu até os seios dela, ele lambeu o bico de um deles a fazendo gemer ainda mais, enquanto a mão apertava o outro e então ele beijou o mamilo, brincou com a língua, chupou-o para depois ele repetir o mesmo com o outro seio, ele parou por um momento e encostou sua testa com a dela. Fechou os olhos enquanto uma das mão que acariciava as costas veio a acariciar os lábios delas, seu queixo e seus rosto inteiro.

- Você realmente quer isso? – Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados com a voz rouca.

- Sim eu quero. – Ela respondeu empurrando mais o seu quadril contra a ereção dele. Ouvindo isso ele abriu os olhos e a beijou com mais paixão, um beijo que continha desejo, anseio e necessidade. Ele começou a tirar as calças delas devagar se abaixando, passando a língua entre os seios e chegando até o umbigo, ela se deitou na mesa. Ele arrancou as calças dela e a calcinha junto, se levantou e curvou até ela para ver suas expressões que ela iria fazer, com uma das mãos ele foi massageando sua vagina e a cariciando, Talitha se contorcia de tanto gemer, logo injetou um dedo ela estava completamente úmida e ele sorriu com isso, ela gemia alto, logo depois colocou o outro dedo ela já não agüentava mais de tanto prazer, ele pegou suas mãos e a fez se levantar ficando sentada de novo, a beijou mais uma vez com mais força e desejo. Beijou seu pescoço com mais velocidade, parou e pegou uma das mãos dela levando-a ao seu membro endurecido coberto ainda pela calça, ela desabotoou o único botão que havia e abriu o zíper, ele abaixou a calça e em seguida a cueca branca, ela viu que seu pênis era grande, seus olhos brilharam e ele riu com isso e novamente ele levou as mãos dela até seu membro que agora pulsava fazendo um movimento de vai e vem, ele gemeu com as mãos delicadas dela o tocando, não agüentava mais se segurar ele a deitou na mesa e a segurou firme nos punhos, mas não a ponto de machucá-la, e foi se penetrando dentro dela, ela franziu a testa de dor, e ele percebeu, foi entrando devagar, fazendo ela se contrair, ele beijou- a e foi entrando bem lentamente e fez assim bem devagar os movimentos de vai e vem, até no lugar da dor ela começou a gemer de prazer, fazendo com que ele fosse mais rápido, até atingirem o ápice juntos. Ele se retirou dentro dela e a levantou fazendo com que sentasse novamente, a beijou delicadamente e se afastou colocando suas calças, Talitha começou a caçar suas roupas quando se deu conta no que fizera e se sentiu envergonhada.

- Não fique com vergonha. – Ele disse enquanto já fechava o casaco.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o olhou e vestiu sua calça e pôr seu sutiã.

- Ainda me sinto confusa. – Ela falou já vestindo a blusa regata em seguida a cacharrel.

- Não deveria. – Ele já estava vestido e ficou a olhando se vestir, observando seu rosto.

Talitha corou quando percebeu que era observada e foi direto a sua mesa buscar seu relógio, pois já anoitecera, ficou assustada quando viu que horas eram.

- Posso acompanhá-la até sua casa? – Ele perguntou meio desconfiado.

- Er... Bom... Sim. – Ela disse meio incerta com o olhar dele.

- Então acho melhor irmos.

Talitha pegou suas coisas e os dois saíram da biblioteca depois de trancá-la, ela pensou por um momento se alguém havia visto o que acontecerá lá dentro há poucos minutos. Ela riu da hipótese.

Os dois chegaram ao ponto de ônibus sem dizer uma palavra, até que o ônibus chegou e Talitha entrou seguida por Snape que estava meio desconfiado, ela pagou as passagens dos dois, não havia quase ninguém no ônibus só mais três pessoas, ela sentou se e Snape sentou ao seu lado. Ele observava atentamente para cada detalhe daquele ônibus até que Talitha não agüentando mais o silencio perguntou.

- Você realmente é Severus Snape? – Ele imediatamente olhou para ela com uma expressão fria.

- Sim, certamente esse é o meu nome. – Ele respondeu de forma áspera olhando fixamente nos olhos dela fazendo com que ela se sentisse intimidada. Ela virou o rosto para olhar a rua esperando que o ônibus chegasse logo a sua casa.

Depois de vinte e longos minutos eles havia decido do ônibus, já era mais de onze horas e estava muito frio. Ele seguia os passos dela sem dizer nada, ela parou em frente ao seu portão para procurar as chaves.

- Você deseja entrar? – Ela perguntou enquanto encontrava a chave e abria o portão.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos nela. Depois de passarem pelo quintal e adentrar na sala, Snape observou tudo, nada passou despercebido.

A sala era pequena, mas aconchegante com dois sofás azuis formando um L, um raque de madeira envernizada, algum tipo de aparelho que ele reconheceu como Televisão e mais alguns que ele não sabia ao certo identificar, caminhou até ao meio da sala quando viu Talitha parada ao lado do sofá o vendo reparar na sala.

- Bom você já sabe como veio parar aqui? – Perguntou Talitha tentando ainda entender toda aquela situação.

- Esperava que você me respondesse essa pergunta. – Ele a fitou tentando encontrar respostas.

- Na verdade eu não sei como.

- Mas tem idéia?

- Não, bom sim, na verdade eu não sei ao certo.

- Qual é sua teoria?

- Acho melhor sentarmos. – Dizendo isso eles se sentaram no sofá de frente com a televisão um do lado do outro bem pertinho. Talitha começou. – Acho que você veio de uma pedra.

- Sim, uma pedra que ganhou de uma senhora pôde ver isso em seus olhos.

Talitha se sentiu meio incomodada com o fato dele poder ler sua mente.

- Pois é, mas não sei como isso funciona. – Ela disse depois de alguns segundos de silencio. – Na verdade não acreditei muito no começo.

- Então vamos perguntar para a mulher que armou tudo isso. – Ele propôs com indiferença.

- Mas é tarde, essa hora ela deve estar dormindo.

- Então a acordamos.

- Não, Acho melhor esperarmos até amanhecer e de manhãzinha agente vai a casa dela.

Ele não respondeu ficou a olhando e isso de certa forma a incomodava. Talitha mais uma vez cortou o silencio.

- Existe mesmo Hogwarts e magia? – Ele a olhou inseguro.

- Para mim sim – Respondeu pensando se devia ou não.

- Acho que isso é mais confuso do que pensamos.

- Sim é mesmo.

Os dois ficaram se entre olhando até Snape dizer.

- E o que vamos fazer até amanhecer? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso sedutor.

- O que você sugere? – Ela devolveu a pergunta com um olhar desafiador.

- Esta pronta para tentar de novo? – Ele falou encostando seus lábios no ouvido dela. Ela o olhou e o beijou dessa vez por desespero. E ele sentiu. Ela levantou e segurou uma das mãos dele o fazendo seguir ela passando por um corredor e no final dele chegaram ao quarto dela, entrando ela o direcionou para a cama deitando de costa e esperando que ele viesse se deitar por cima dela. Snape não se demorou e se deitou por cima a beijando em seguida suavemente.

Eles permaneceram assim por um tempo. Ambos não falaram, mas era como se aquilo fosse único e não aconteceria de novo.

Snape a despia mais gentilmente, mas com a mesma fome e repetiram o mesmo ritual que haviam feito anteriormente na biblioteca.

Já era de madrugada os dois ficaram ali deitados, Talitha em cima dos ombros de Snape, pensativa em tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim se sentia protegida nos braços dele.

- Não quero que vá embora! – Ela disse meio chorosa, temendo que aquilo acabasse. Ele não respondeu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que estava fazendo e muito menos o que estava acontecendo.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Ela perguntou não agüentando o silencio que ele emanava.

- Não – Ele respondeu friamente.

Ela o abraçou fortemente e sentiu os braços dele a apertarem. Talitha não soube explicar, mas seu coração acelerou e uma forte sensação ruim a dominou e ela percebeu que já estava amanhecendo e de repente uma forte luz a fez largar Snape, e ela pôde ver que vinha dele, segundos depois o corpo dele ia desaparecendo e tudo se transformou em uma pedra.

Ela ficou parada, assustada e sem entender nada para as palavras de Lola ecoar pela sua cabeça "... só vai acontecer uma vez" Ela se espantou e por um momento sentiu seu mundo desabar, como se ela vivesse o melhor da sua vida e tudo acaba assim de repente. Ela chorou, gritou, não podia aceitar isso, afinal o que havia acontecido? E por que de tudo isso? Será que valeu a pena? Ela parou e pensou "sim, muito" quando que imaginara que isso podia acontecer, ela tomou a decisão de ir e falar com a senhora causadora de tudo isso. Ela levantou vestiu suas roupas e saiu do quarto carregando a pedra correndo pelo corredor passando pela sala e disparando pelo portão.

Ela andou apressadamente passando por três casas abaixo até chegar a casa desejada, estava um frio terrível, ela apertou a campainha uma duas e três vezes até que a mulher saiu assustada pelo portão imaginando que seria algo urgente e quando viu Talitha ela sorriu.

- Minha jovem a que faz tão cedo acordada? – Ela disse com os brilhos nos olhos já imaginando o que seria. – Vamos entre.

Talitha assentiu com a cabeça e entrou, a mulher estava de roupão e a casa não era tão velha como aparentava só era antigo, ela reparou quando entrou na casa que havia muitos quadros, moveis antigos e um cheiro de incenso muito forte, ela notou que tinha uma mesa no centro da sala com duas cadeiras em volta.

- Eu queria lhe perguntar algo? – Falou Talitha já não agüentando mais de ansiedade.

- Certamente que sim. Sente-se. – A mulher indicou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se junto com Talitha uma a frente da outra separada apenas pela mesa redonda.

- Como... Bom... É exatamente... – Ela não sabia como começar.

- A pedra? Creio que quer saber o que ela fez? – A senhora sabia o que Talitha queria saber.

- Sim, como aconteceu?

- Bom a pedra funciona uma vez por pessoa e ela proporciona o que o que o coração mais deseja ou necessita, ela funciona depois do pôr do sol e termina no nascer.

- Então nunca mais ira acontecer de novo?

- Não ela nos dá o melhor só uma vez.

- E como se chama essa pedra? Há outras?

- São Safiras Yogo encontradas apenas nos Estados Unidos no estado Montana, mas são mais raras do que diamantes. Elas são puras eu herdei de minha mãe.

- Então que dizer que acabou? – Talitha deixou uma lagrima escorrer.

- Sinto muito minha querida – disse franzindo a testa preocupada – Não imaginava que poderia ti machucar tanto.

Houve um silencio. Talitha não estava machucada, vivera a melhor noite de sua vida com alguém que ela sonhava, mas nunca acreditara que o veria existir, estava feliz por viver aquilo e sorriu para a mulher em sua frente.

- O que foi que a pedra lhe deu? – Perguntou a mulher curiosa.

- Algo inesquecível – Disse Talitha sorrindo e se levantou para ir embora.

Ela sabia que não aconteceria de novo, mas nunca se esqueceria que ele a fizera mulher e que ela o guardaria para sempre em seu coração, esperando vê-lo um dia, talvez em outra vida ou após a vida, mas ela guardaria para sempre que sua primeira vez foi com ele. Inesquecível.

- Só mais uma coisa – Ela parou no portão e virou-se para a senhora e perguntou. – A pedra pode trazer alguém que exista ou qualquer um sem ao menos ter existido?

A mulher sorriu com a pergunta e a olhou bem nos fundos dos olhos dela como Snape fazia e disse.

- Ela só pode trazer alguém que exista ou já morreu, mas existiu.

Talitha ficou em choque com o que acabara de ouvir e por uma fração de segundos ela acordou de seu momento em transe e sorriu mais uma vez "como era possível? Isso já não importava mais" E saiu pensando em como a vida se tornara interessante.


End file.
